Destroying my life
by Mai Cullen
Summary: A veces unas simples palabras, una burla puede destruir la vida de una persona. Esta es mi historia, reencarnada en los personajes de crepúsculo. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Cruel Realidad**

Al fin, después de 249 días de estar soportando, era mi último día de colegio.

Si, sé que parece obvio, pero odio el colegio, aunque no por las mismas razones que la mayoría de las personas. En mi caso es distinto, pues a mí no me gusta a faltar al colegio porque me aburren las clases ni nada de eso, me gusta faltar porque así me ahorro un día de sufrimiento.

¿De sufrimiento? se preguntaran ustedes.

Haber ¿cómo les explico? Comenzaré por lo básico, Mi nombre es Isabella marie swan, tengo 16 años, cabello oscuro, largo y liso, unos ojos de color café como el chocolate y mi figura pues…emm soy un tanto rellenita. ¡Ok! Está bien! Soy bastante rellenita y es por esto que no soporto ir al colegio, porque soy objeto de burlas de las populares.

También se preguntaran ¿Y esta tía por qué no se cambia de colegio? Si, lo he pensado varias veces, pero creo que esa no es la solución. Además, tengo que admitir que no es tan malo cuando se tiene por quién levantarse cada día, y es que sí, tengo a ese quién con el cual sueño, Edward Cullen, el chico más popular del colegio y mi mejor amigo.

¿Qué cómo nos hicimos amigos siendo que somos totalmente distintos? Es verdad, el es popular y yo soy el objeto de burlas de todos, o de la mayoría del colegio, pero mi amistad con Edward es de mucho antes, desde que nací realmente, ya que Esme (la mamá de Edward) fue la mejor amiga de mi madre y por esto, con Edward jugábamos desde que usábamos pañales y desde entonces que lo amo secretamente…

¿Por qué lo amo? Fácil, el me quiere por quien soy, no por lo que soy. Realmente es una muy buena persona; cuando lo conozcan me entenderán…

-Bellaa!! Ya es tarde…- Di un respingo al escuchar el grito que me saco de mis divagaciones- Es tu último día de clases, no vayas a llegar tarde…

Sonreí para mis adentros, si era mi último día de clases, pero también sería el día en que le diría a Edward que estaba enamorada de él, me arriesgaría, sin importar si el no me corresponde y volví a escuchar como Anne me llamaba - ¿Bella?

-Siii!! Ya voy!!- le grité para tranquilizarla- Estoy lista en diez minuto...

Lentamente, y con mucho esfuerzo, me salí de la cama y me encaminé al armario para ver que ponerme…  
"Pfff… Bella, da igual, de todas formas te van a molestar aunque lleves un vestido Dior encima"  
Y si, mi conciencia tenía razón, me iban a molestar, porque ni con un vestido Dior tendría kilos menos.  
Resignada, tomé un jeans oscuro con una polera verde larga, además de ropa interior negra, un par de calcetines y unas converse, y me dirigí al baño.

El agua estaba realmente en su punto, ni muy caliente ni muy helada, y como es obvio, hizo maravillas en mi cuerpo, pero no podía relajarme tanto, así que rápidamente me lave el pelo y salí de la ducha a tropezones.

Diez minutos después ya estaba lista para ir al colegio.

Baje de dos en dos la escaleras, fui a la cocina y le di un beso fugaz a mi papá mientras me despedía de Anne con un gesto, para luego salir corriendo en dirección al colegio.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando al fin me atreví a mirar mi reloj. "Maldición! Diez para las ocho! A este paso no llegaré a tiempo" y fue en ese instante cuando escuche su aterciopelada voz.

-Bella…-

Me giré para verlo, para ver si estaba tal y como lo recordaba, y puedo decir que mi memoria no le hizo justicia, estaba aun mejor! Estaba vestido con un jeans oscuro y una camisa azul que resaltaba su hermosa piel nívea, llevaba su pelo tan alborotado como siempre, sus ojos verde esmeralda, que tanto me gustaban, tenían un brillo especial y además sonreía, su bendita y sexy sonrisa…

-Eii! Edward llamando a Bella- me llamo con un tono de burla – Llegaremos tarde si no te apuras….

Y fui cuando caí en la cuenta de que él se encontraba en el interior de su auto, y yo estaba con mi boca abierta, embobada… "tonta bella". Sin dejar que me llamara otra vez la atención, me acerque a su auto y me subí a éste.  
--o--o--o--o--o--o--

-Bueno jovenes, espero tengan unas buenas vacaciones- dijo la Srta. Martínez con una gran sonrisa.

Si, al fin habían terminado las últimas dos odiosas horas de matemáticas del año. Me paré, como empujada por un resorte, de mi asiento y salí lo más rápido posible de la sala, era recreo y necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente.

Caminaba por los pasillos tarareando una canción. Éste día iba mejor de lo que creí posible. Pero es obvio que en algún momento del día no todo sería tan bueno… "Bella no seas tan negativa" Mi conciencia tenía razón, no debía ser negativa, menos en este día tan bueno y sin pensar más seguí caminando.

Me encontraba cerca del baño de mujeres cuando lo oí, podría reconocerlo aun cuando estuviese hablando debajo del agua. Me dirigí hacia donde él estaba como hipnotizada por su hermosa voz, pero todo encanto se termino al escuchar esa voz, la de esa cabeza hueca, Tanya. Y para que lo sepan, no lo digo de celosa, realmente es una tonta.

¿Celosa yo de alguien como ella? Más bien la odiaba! Sí, eso mismo.

¿Qué por qué la odio? Y que quieren, que la quiera? Siendo que ella es la persona que me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que tengo uso de razón… Ja! Si tuviera que envidiar a alguien, de seguro no sería a ella…

"Ya bella, deja de pensar… Y escucha" Me quedé en completo silencio mientras escuchaba su conversación…

-Tanya, podrías soltarme… Alguien nos podría ver- escuché que decía Edward.  
-Vamos Edward!- escuche que decía esa… esa… ella- por favor, solo una vez más…  
-Basta Tanya!- escuche como la retaba y luego se reía- Vale! Vale! Tu ganas… solo un beso más…

¡¿Qué?! "Maldita sea Bella! Sigue escuchando"

-Ya Tanya… tengo que ir a hablar con Bella- escuche un bufido de parte de ella

jaja! tonta, igual no más que me quiere "Bella! Escuchaaa y deja de pensar tanto!"

-Edward, ya déjala… No sé que le ves a esa fea- dijo Tanya, chasqueando la lengua- Es fea, gorda y tonta, además me tienes a mi? Para que la quieres a ella?  
-Tanya…-Dijo Edward exasperado- Ya hemos hablado de esto millones de veces, lo hago porque mi mamá me paga por estar con ella…ya sabes, lo de su mamá y todo eso…

Comencé a sentir como algo se rompía dentro de mí y dolía, realmente me dolía, pero seguí escuchando…

-Si, pero…- dijo ella, pero fue interrumpida por él.  
-Pero nada amor… Sé que Bella es fea y gorda, y sabes que lo hago porque mi mamá me obliga…

Agarre mi polera con desesperación, justo en el lugar donde el dolor se hizo más agudo, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sentía como me temblaban las piernas y mi respiración se volvía dificultosa.

No sé como lo logré, pero retrocedí unos pasos lentamente, y antes de darme cuenta me encontraba camino a mi casa…

**Bueno, aquí está mi primer fic de Twilight. Espero les guste… y ammm no se que más decir. Sólo que lo disfruten y eso.**

Dejen reviews, que me animan a seguir!

Besos.  
Icha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, esto es para decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es 100 mía, por lo que cualquier parecido a alguna o a la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Decisiones**

No sé cómo fui capaz de llegar a casa, ni de cómo pude subir la escaleras sin caer, de lo único que si estaba segura era de que dolía y dolía mucho, más de lo que podría haber imaginado alguna vez. No era parecido a nada que hubiese sentido antes, era como si un millón de cuchillos atravesaran mi corazón lentamente, haciendo que el dolor fuera más persistente y más sufrido.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo fui tan tonta? ¿Cómo pude creer que Edward Cullen realmente se preocupaba por mí? "Bella lo sabías… en tu interior sabias que era imposible que él fuera capaz de arriesgar su popularidad por alguien como tú"

Pensé que era diferente, que no le importaba que yo fuera gorda, ni que tampoco no fuera popular…creí verdaderamente que era mi amigo y ahora no sé qué creer. Y es que ¿Qué hago con todos esos recuerdos? Sus sonrisas, sus palabras, las veces que salíamos a caminar, que íbamos al cine, el día en que me acompañó por la muerte de mi mamá… ¡Todos Falsos! ¡Todos sin importancia para él!

Tenía mi mano en mi pecho, creyendo así que podría disminuir la intensidad del dolor, pero era un error, nada podría hacer que doliera menos.  
Me encontraba tirada en mi cama con mi rostro escondido entre las almohadas mientras que lágrimas escapaban de mis oscuros ojos. En ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero después de sollozar y estar en la misma posición bastantes horas, el cansancio pudo más y pronto me quede completamente dormida.

Volví a abrir los ojos ya entrada la noche. Me dolía la cabeza y los ojos me ardían, todo me daba vueltas. Me incorporé en la cama, mientras me agarraba la cabeza, y miré hacia el reloj de mi velador para ver la hora. "Las tres de la mañana".

"Genial" murmuré con una voz que no pude reconocer.

Lentamente me levante del colchón y pude sentir mis pies descalzos contra el frio piso de madera de mi habitación. ¿Cuándo me había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines?

Caminé hacia la entrada de mi pieza. El silencio reinaba en la casa y me daba un poco de susto avanzar, pero necesitaba urgente ir por una aspirina para la cabeza.

Me dirigí al baño lo más silenciosa posible, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que mi papá se despertara y me comenzara a hacer preguntas. Al llegar, cerré la puerta con llave y me giré hacia el espejo; lo que vi ahí me dejo impactada, una total desconocida me devolvía la mirada, esa no era yo, no podía ser yo, no había rastro alguno de mi antiguo reflejo, ni su sonrisa, ni el brillo en sus ojos, nada…ella había sido reemplazada por ésta completa extraña, una joven con mirada triste, sin sonrisa, ni esperanza.  
Me sentí cansada y me temblaron las piernas, por lo que, con miedo a caer, me aferre al lavamanos. Mi respiración se escuchaba agitada y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, traté de tranquilizarme sin éxito, por lo que di el agua y la deje correr por un largo rato, hasta que la agarre con mis manos y acerque el rostro. Estaba helada, pero se sentía bien y estaba cumpliendo su cometido, calmarme. Agarré la toalla y me sequé las manos, y luego mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, debatiéndome entre sí mirarme o no, y la primera idea me venció. Volví a fijar la vista en mi reflejo, pero más detenidamente. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, y debajo de estos había un par de medias lunas de color morado; mi cara, antes roja, se encontraba pálida y demacrada; la sonrisa de todos los días se había borrado de mis labios y mi pelo, siempre amarrado en una cola, se encontraba despeinado.

Me mire por largo rato de arriba abajo, recordando lo que Edward le había dicho a Tanya de mí.

_"… Sé que Bella es fea y gorda, pero sabes que lo hago porque mi mamá me obliga…"_

Noté como mi cara se transformaba en una mueca de dolor y odio mientras lo pensaba.

¿Quién se creía Edward para decir esas cosas de mí? No es la gran cosa ¿Verdad? "No es más que otro idiota que te daño" El problema es que el no es cualquier idiota que me hizo sufrir, era el idiota que me gustaba.

Cerré mis puños con rabia y me mordí el labio concentrándome en no llorar. "No vale la pena" me dije.

Estaba decidido, no derramaría ni una lágrima más por él, y me prometí que se arrepentiría de lo que había dicho, iba a adelgazar y le probaría a todos que detrás de esta Bella rellenita, había una persona hermosa esperando a su turno de aparecer.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, le pegue un combo a mi reflejo, rompiendo el espejo.

--

_**Sé que éste capítulo es cortito, pero prometo que los siguientes serán más largos. Es que con el colegio y todo he estado media ocupada y no me ha dado tiempo para nada.  
Gracias por los reviews, espero recibir más, ya que me animaron bastantes, aunque analizando algunos que me escribieron, puede ser que el fic no se desarrolle como ustedes quieren, ya que esto me pasó realmente y amm no lo quiero cambiar, porque realmente es una buena historia, de la cual yo aprendí mucho y espero que ustedes también.**_

Ammm no tengo nada más que decir, sólo que espero les guste el capitulo y animarlas a que sigan leyendo.  
Ahora me voy a estudiar!

Besos y gracias.

Saludos, Icha!  
pdta: Cualquier cosa, alguna sugerencia, pueden agregarme a mi mail que está en mi perfil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feeling Good**

Me encontraba estrangulando la mano de mi compañera de asiento mientras me concentraba en  
poder respirar con normalidad.  
Realmente estaba nerviosa por la cara que pondría mi padre al divisarme en el aeropuerto, y estar arriba de un avión para volver a Forks, aun cuando odio las alturas, no ayudaba mucho.

Tres largos meses habían transcurrido desde la última vez que estuve en casa, tres meses que había utilizado al máximo en cumplir mi promesa de aquella noche cuando, recordando lo ocurrido esa tarde con Edward, me dije que todos se arrepentirían de haberme llamado gorda algunas vez. Ahora si estaba convencida de ello y no pude evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

Bella…- Me susurró mi prima, Alice, que se encontraba sentada en el asiento de al lado- Ya verás como Charlie se alegra de verte…  
Lo sé Alice, es sólo que…- contraje la cara en una mueca de dolor pensando en cómo explicarle lo que realmente me preocupaba- yo…  
Oh! Ya lo capto…- dijo despacio y pude ver como sus ojos se volvían fuego- Tiene que ver con Edw… con él ¿Verdad?

Asentí despacio, sin atreverme a mirarla a la cara. Ella había sido mi gran apoyo todo este tiempo y no me gustaba que notara que aun me afectaba, siendo que cuando me recibió en Nueva York hizo que le jurara que intentaría olvidarme de todo o sino no me ayudaría, y así lo hice. Intente que no me importara y luego de un tiempo me juré a mi misma que Edward era parte del pasado, parte de la vieja Bella, esa niña asustadiza susceptible a todo lo que le dijeran los demás, pero ahora que estoy de vuelta, me doy cuenta que nunca pude sacarlo de mi cabeza, y que ese sentimiento que creí inexistente seguía ahí, escondido en alguna parte esperando salir a la luz nuevamente. No sé lo haría tan fácil.

Vamos Bella – escuche que decía una voz cantarina a mi lado – es hora de bajar a encontrarnos con mi tío!-

La miré con pánico en los ojos viendo como ella me sonreía; no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a Charlie ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Me tomó de la mano dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad y me tironeó impaciente para que me despegara del asiento. Vi como sacaba mis cosas del compartimiento superior y un segundo después fui, literalmente, arrastrada por la pequeña duende de Alice.

Bajé del avión siendo tapada por el pequeño cuerpo de mi prima y mi vista fija en los zapatos, tenía mucho miedo de mirar alrededor y encontrarme con la cálida mirada de…

-Charlieeeee!! Por Aquí!! – Gritó mi demonio en persona, y pude notar como levantaba las manos para hacer señas –Vamos Bella!! Es tu papá!! …- Y luego de eso, me quedé sola.

Suspiré pesadamente y me encamine hacia donde mi papá se encontraba con Alice colgando de su cuello. No quería que Charlie levantara la cabeza, pero algunas cosas son inevitables, por lo que como pueden suponer, fijo sus ojos en mí y no pude contener una risa tonta al ver lo desorientado que lucía, como si no se creyera que a quien tenía al frente era yo.

-Vamos Papá…- dije en tono de burla - cierra la boca y dame un abrazo…-

Sonreí y corrí hasta colgarme en su cuello en un gran abrazo, cómo Alice lo había hecho antes. Ahora me daba cuenta lo mucho que le había extrañado.

-Vaya Bella…- escuché que decía y se separaba un poco de mi para mirarme mejor- estas increíble mi pequeña, estos meses en Nueva York si que te han hecho bien…  
- Papá! No seas bruto- lo reproché y luego le saqué la lengua- No fue Nueva York! Todo fue gracias a esa enana de ahí.  
-Eii!! Que no me digas enana – y pude apreciar una pequeña mueca diabólica en sus labios mientras decía – I-SA-BE-LLA…-  
-Estúpidaa…!- dije dándole un coscorrón- no me vuelvas a decir Isabella…  
-ISABELLA…- dijo sacándome la lengua.

Le iba a decir Gnomo hasta que mi padre nos detuvo irritado de nuestras niñerías.

-Ya paren chicas… están bastante grandes para esto. Vamos que deben estar cansadas.-

Seguimos en silencio a mi papá hasta los estacionamientos, donde pude ver su enorme camioneta que usaba para ir a acampar los fines de semana.

Dejé mis cosas en el portaequipajes y luego, de un salto, me subí al asiento del copiloto; Saqué de debajo del asiento un portacd's y como es costumbre, elegí el de Muse. Lo introduje en el reproductor para que poco después comenzara a sonar la conocida voz de Matthew Bellamy cantando "Feeling good" y yo me puse a tararear con él.

_Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Reeds driftin' on by  
You know how I feel_

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom in the tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good 

Ahora que lo pienso, supongo que se preguntarán que fue de mí todo este tiempo.  
Pues, como dije hace un rato, me fui a nueva York dónde mi querida prima me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Esa noche, cuando llegue, nos quedamos hasta bien tarde platicando, donde yo le conté todo lo ocurrido con Edward, sin derramar lágrimas, y de cómo me sentía.  
Entre toda la emoción, el enojo de ella y sus locuras decidió que al otro día empezaríamos mi extreme make over o como ella lo quería llamar "enchulando a Bella".  
Al principio me costó seguir la estricta dieta e ir al gimnasio todos los días, pero con Alice siempre a mi lado, dándome su apoyo incondicional, me pude acostumbrar fácilmente, y así fue como en tres meses reduje cuatro tallas y baje casi veinte kilos.

La semana antes de volver a Forks, fuimos al centro comercial a comprarme un nuevo ropero, ya que todo lo antiguo me quedaba volando y después de mucho discutir con la enana, me convenció de hacerme un nuevo corte de pelo. Sinceramente, agradezco a Alice de que me convenciera, ya que esto fue lo que marcó el cambio entre la antiguo y nueva Bella, y puedo decirles que en ese momento me sentí como si hubiese nacido nuevamente.

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when the day is done  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me_

Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel  
Yeah freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me

And I'm feeling good

Suspiré pesadamente, pensando en lo que se me venía en un futuro no tan lejano; y todo lo que habiamos planeado con mi prima no me importó, porque en ese momento me sentía bien y nadie lograría arruinarlo…

Nadie excepto ¿Edward?

**Hola a todos! Un millón de gracias por todo su apoyo, realmente es un alivio saber que mi vida no es tan aburrida y que sirve para hacer Fanfics.  
Ummmm, comentario de el capitulo no tengo ni uno, excepto que disculpen porque siga siendo corto pero estoy llena de pruebas y es esto o no actualizar… Así que espero me entiendan …**

Además quiero agradecer a Muse, Jimmy eat world, coldplay, lifehouse, paramore y todos mis grupos favoritos, ya que gracias a ellos me inspiro.

Por favor sigan dejándome reviews, no saben cuánto me animan! Y dejen sus quejas si tienen alguna…

y eso!

Espero disfruten el capitulo.

Besos!  
Atte.  
Icha


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo narrado desde tres puntos de vista. Espero lo disfruten.**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Primer encuentro**

**Edward**

Tres meses habían pasado desde el último día de clases, tres meses en los cuales no había tenido señales de vida de bella. ¿Dónde se supone que estaba? Ni Charlie, cuando le pregunté, supo contestarme con certeza. ¿Se habría escapado? Lo dudo, ella no es de ese tipo de chicas. ¿Entonces?

Suspiré resignado ¿Qué me importaba a mí lo que hiciera Bella? De todas formas pronto tendrá que volver, ya que las clases comenzaban el lunes. Porque ¿Volvería verdad?

-Eddy!!- escuche que decía una voz excesivamente chillona, la cual me sacó de mis pensamientos- ven a bañarte!! Esta demasiado rica el agua…  
-Ummm!- mascullé- no tengo ganas ahora…  
-Edward Anthony!- vi como contraía su cara en una mueca de enojo y cruzaba sus brazos sobre sus pechos, haciendo más prominente el escote "adrede" - ¿Para qué me invitas a tu piscina si no te bañaras conmigo?  
-Pues…yo…- balbuceé  
-Nada de eso…- me cortó- tú vienes a la piscina, ahora, conmigo.

Y pude notar cómo se acercaba peligrosamente, con paso felino. ¿Es que nunca se cansaba de ser tan terriblemente irritante e insistente a veces? Sentí sus manos heladas alrededor de mis muñecas y como, luego, me tironeaba levemente ¿Creía que si yo me resistía, igual podría arrastrarme? ¡Qué ilusa! Pero de todas formas, no me resistí; me deje arrastrar como perrito faldero a los pies de su dueña y la seguí.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Bella**

Observaba impresionada como Alice saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro sacando ropa para salir esta noche mientras que yo, tirada en el sofá, movía mis pies al ritmo de "I'm too sexy" de Right Said Fred.  
No tenía de qué preocuparme, ya que como siempre, mi pequeña prima elegiría, con su super ojo para la moda, el mejor conjunto para mí y verdaderamente se lo agradecía. ¿Se imaginan como sería si yo me vistiera? Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar las imagines que se formaba en mi cabeza ¡Dios! Por favor que Alice no se vaya, sería mi perdición!

-Bella…- escuché como preguntaba mi enana favorita- ¿escuchaste lo que dije?  
-ehh… esto…Alice…- murmuré insegura.  
-¡ISABELLA! Necesito que me pongas atención…- dijo en un tono de burla- te estaba diciendo que debemos ir al centro comercial antes de que cierre, necesito comprar una nueva sombra de ojos para el conjunto que elegí para ti.  
-Oh! Gnomo…- hice una pausa- No es necesario, no dejaré que me pintes…

Me miró con sus ojos ardiendo en llamas y trague pesado.

-Túuuuu!! ¿Acaso estás loca? Nos vamos ahora y no me importa cuánto berrinche hagas…- se acercó y me tomó de las manos. Me arrastró hasta la entrada de la casa, tomó las llaves de nuestro auto compartido, un Volkswagen beetle, y antes de cerrar con llave la puerta pude jurar escucharla decir "Que no soy enana ¡Isabella!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Alice**

No me hacía gracia venir al centro comercial si no podía comprar ni una polera siquiera ¡Buda! A veces Bella podía ser tan rara y es que nadie, NADIE, te puede hacer jurar por tu celular a que no nos detendremos a ver las vitrinas de las distintas tiendas, pero era eso o ver morir lentamente mi celular.

Caminaba apresurada por los pasillos del lugar con Bella pisándome los talones. Realmente quería llegar rápido a una cosmetiquería para poder comprar lo que necesitábamos y salir luego de ahí, porque o si no me volvería loca, y mi prima me las pagaría.

Me estaba frustrando, no encontraba el color que necesitaba por ningún lado, y las tiendas se estaban agotando.

-Bellaaa….- dije con una voz de fastidio- me estoy estresando….  
-Alice…- escuché que decía divertida- no comprar algo, por una vez en tu vida, no te hará daño.  
- Primita- contesté con una voz diabólica y con una sonrisa en mis labios- Tu no me conoces cuando no tengo lo que quiero, por lo que te sugiero que me ayudes a encontrar la maldita sombra de ojos y nos larguemos de aquí que o sino, pronto me sacarán de aquí a patadas y tu no querrás que todos sepan que somos primas ¿verdad?

Noté como se tensaba al procesar cada palabra dicha por mi ¿Tanto le importaba? "Pues claro Alice, se supone que este año no cometería errores y un rumor así sólo arruinaría todo".

Suspiré y le puse una mano en su hombro, antes de decir- No te preocupes, no haré nada, pero por favor llévame pronto a otra tienda de cosméticos para ir a alistarnos, quiero que estés deslumbrante hoy, más que siempre.

Se dio la vuelta y me abrazo efusivamente, simplemente adoraba a mi prima y quería verla feliz, pero algo ocurrió en ese momento y sentí como se tensaba.  
- ¿Bella?- le susurré.  
-Alice, vámonos de aquí por favor- me suplicó.

La aleje de mí un poco y pude notar como tenía fijos sus ojos en un punto detrás de mí. Me giré, curiosa de saber que era que la ponía tan nerviosa, y lo que vi no lo pude entender. Era una pareja de enamorados, o eso creía yo; ella era una chica alta, con buena figura y pelo rubio rizado, era bonita, pero el hombre que la acompañaba ¡Shiva! Estaba de muerte. Era alto, pálido y la camiseta que llevaba se le amoldaba perfectamente al cuerpo resaltando sus bien ejercitados músculos, a demás de su cabello cobrizo despeinado que lo hacía ver aun más irresistible.

-Por favor…- susurró de nuevo Bella- Alice vamos, antes de que…-

Silencio. Me giré para ver por qué se había quedado callada y vi en su cara cruzar más de diez emociones al mismo tiempo ¿Qué le pasaba? Volví a mirar donde la pareja de antes, sólo para darme cuenta de que el chico nos miraba fijamente ¿Teníamos algo en la cara? Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mi mente, y sin pensarlo más, tomé la mano de mi prima y la lleve lejos de ahí.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Edward**

Llevábamos casi dos horas recorriendo el centro comercial y ya me estaba aburriendo. ¿Es que las mujeres no piensan en nada más que no sea en ropa y hombres? Bueno, por lo menos Tanya no pensaba en otra cosa, ya que en todo este tiempo no había dejado de arrastrarme de tienda en tienda, y ni siquiera le preocupaba si ya estaba cansado o si me dolían los pies, a ella no le importaba nada más que su propia felicidad. Que egoísta ¿No?

Me acerqué, sonriendo a donde se encontraba, y la abracé por la espalda.

-Tanya- le susurré al oído y pude notar, con satisfacción como se estremecía en mis brazos - cariño ¿Por qué no nos vamos?  
-Edward- dijo cortadamente- no hagas eso, estamos en público…-

La solté bruscamente y enojado, salí de la tienda, con ella pisándome los talones.

-Eddy…- escuché que se quejaba. La ignoré y seguí caminando.

¿Quién se creía Tanya para tratarme como si fuera su sirviente? Nadie, y repito, NADIE trata de esa forma a Edward Cullen.

Sentí una cálida mano en la mía y me giré. Tanya me miraba con cara de pena, parecía que verdaderamente estaba arrepentida. La observe un rato dudando de que creer, pero luego, simplemente la abracé, y fue en ese abrazo que la vi por primera vez.

Una chica de unos 17 años parada fuera de una cosmetiquería. Llevaba puestos unos jeans oscuros y una polera azul larga que contrastaba con su piel de porcelana, tenía una larga melena castaña cortada en capas y unos enormes ojos cafés como el chocolate. Era simplemente hermosa y se me hacía extrañamente familiar ¿La habría visto antes?

-Ummm...Edward- escuché y salí de mi trance- ¿Me puedes soltar para poder irnos y así estar lista para salir en la noche?

Afloje mi abrazo torpemente y la tome de la mano, para así salir juntos del lugar.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Bella**

No sabía cómo me había dejado convencer por Alice de llevar puesto este diminuto vestido azul, que según ella resaltaba todas mis curvas. Pero es que ¡virgen santa! Esto con suerte me tapaba el culo ¿Cómo se supone que me movería y bailaría libremente con esto? Definitivamente la enana estaba loca.

-Wow Bella!- dijo entre risitas mi prima- ¡Te ves fenomenal! ¿Quién te habrá vestido?  
-Tuuu Alice querida- dije pesadamente- y juro que me las pagaras por esto…  
-Hay Isabella!- escuche que se burlaba- Siempre dices lo mismo y aun no haces nada ¿Cómo quieres que te tema? Si más que miedo, me das risa.

Enojada, le hice un gesto horrible con las manos al Gnomo diabólico, y salí de la casa para esperarla en el auto.

Esta sería una muy larga noche, de eso no tenía dudas.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**_

**Hola Hola Hola!! Ummm bueno, que decir… primero que nada espero que todos ustedes se encuentren bien y que estén disfrutando, tanto como yo, de este fic. Segundo, pedirles disculpas porque nuevamente no he tenido el tiempo suficiente como para que el capitulo sea largo… y tercero, disculpen que lo haya dejado justo en esa parte… bueno emm y eso…**

Espero me sigan dejando tantos reviews como a esta hora, ya que me dan ánimos para escribir, y quiero agradecerles, por otro lado, a todos los que me apoyan.

Además aprovecho de dejarle un saludo especial al inspirador de esta historia, que yo sé que está leyendo nuestra historia aun cuando no me deja comentarios.

No tengo más que decir.

Besos y abrazos a todos.  
Atte.  
Icha!


	5. Chapter 5

**Les dedico el capitulo a todos los que siguen esta historia, ya que sin su ánimo no vencería la tristeza que me embarga cada vez que escribo un nuevo capitulo. Espero lo disfruten.**

DICIENDO LA VERDAD

Alice

Caminaba hacia el pub con Bella pisándome los talones, verdaderamente se le veía nerviosa. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto en llevarla a un lugar donde de seguro se encontraría con sus compañeros de instituto? Quizás esto era mucho para ella en éste momento, y yo recién lo estaba entendiendo. Pero, si no era ahora ¿Cuándo?

-Vamos Bella- la tomé del brazo mientras daba pequeños saltitos- apurémonos, estoy tan emocionada…

Escuché como resoplaba por lo bajo, puede ser que aun siguiera enojada conmigo por lo del vestido, pero es que ella no entendía que se veía muy bien con él.

Apresuramos el paso y pronto estuvimos frente al guardia de la puerta del lugar, el cual nos miro con una ceja levantada, casi riéndose en nuestras caras (lo cual me enfado mucho), y luego nos pidió nuestras identificaciones. ¡Genial! Se me ha olvidado que sin diecisiete años no puedes entrar.

Nerviosa y haciéndome la tonta, revolví el interior de mi cartera actuando como si estuviera buscando algo mientras miraba a Bella con un gesto de desesperación en mi rostro ¿Y ahora qué?

-y bueno…- dijo el guardia, que según su identificación se llamaba Christopher, con tono de impaciencia.  
-Yo… este…-balbuceó Bella- nosotras…  
- Es que…-solté no muy segura- se me ha quedado en la otra cartera en casa… si eso- y le miré con la mejor sonrisa que tenía.  
- Lo siento chicas- escuché que decía reprimiendo una risa- pero sin identificaciones, no pueden entrar.

Iba a reclamar en contra de él, cuando escuchamos a un grupo de personas a nuestras espaldas. Me di la vuelta para curiosear, y ahí estaban parados la pareja de enamorados que habíamos visto en la tarde con un grupo de amigos.  
La chica, la que al parecer lideraba esa masa de gente, se adelanto hasta llegar al frente del guardia y note, como con "disimulo", le coqueteaba.

-Chris…- dijo la rubia con una risita tonta- por favor! Nos conocemos hace tanto, déjanos entrar…  
-Tanya…- escuché que le decía ese tal Christopher  
-Por favor…anda di que sí- le suplicó Tanya  
-Está bien…- suspiró el guardia- pero esta es la última vez…  
-Ok! Gracias-

Noté como se dirigía hacia su grupo y les hacía señas para que la siguieran.

¡Esperen! ¿Y por qué nosotros no? Agarré a Bella, de la cual ya me había olvidado, e indignada me giré en dirección a la entrada.

-Déjame pasar ahora- exigí mientras pateaba el suelo.  
-No pueden, sin identificación-

¡Maldición! De nuevo esa sonrisa. ¡Éste tipo me está sacando de quicio!

-¿Entonces por que ellos entran?- Grité, señalando al grupo de la rubia Tanya, mientras ésta se daba la vuelta para observarme.  
- Porque ellos si me mostraron su identificación- dijo el estúpido y volvió a sonreír.  
-¡¡Mentiroso!! ¡Y deja de sonreír o juro que te parto la cara!- lo amenacé.  
-Alice- me murmuro mi prima, ¡Uff! Al fin se digna a hablar- Vámonos, no hagas un escándalo aquí.  
-¡No! ¿Es que no lo ves? No es justo!- dije fastidiada.

Entonces la escuché y les juro por Satanás que si hubiese podido le habría partido la cara.

-La vida no es justa- se burló Tanya.

Esta si me las pagaría.

-Claro que no es justa- le contesté y luego agregué con malicia- Uno se tiene que acostar con cualquiera para conseguir lo que quiere….  
-¿Qué estas insinuando estúpida?- me dijo con los ojos desorbitados.  
-¡Oh!- exclamé- nada, nada olvídalo.  
-Lo sabía- murmuro y luego se río- Eres como cualquier otra. ¡Cobarde!

¡Ah no! Esta no se la aguanto, que se cree esa ramera diciéndome cobarde.

Avancé rápidamente y en dos segundos estuve tras ella. La agarré del hombro y la giré para que me enfrentara.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir- le dije enojada.

Todos nos estaban mirando y nadie hacia nada, incluso su novio, que estaba embobado mirando a Bella.

-Que eres una cobarde- chilló- Enana!  
-Ramera…- le dije simplemente- ¿Cuántas veces le pusiste los cuernos a tu novio?  
- Eso a ti no te importa ¡Maldita perra!-

Todos exclamaron un "wow" y pronto escuche como todos murmuraban cosas como "pobre Edward" "Tanya es una Ramera" "JA! Gané la apuesta".

Note como al chico de pelo color bronce se le desencajaba la mandíbula, sin poder creerlo.

-¡Oh! Creo que eso no le hace mucha gracia a tu chico- dije y señalé a sus espaldas.

Dirigió su vista al joven y pronto comenzó a balbucear nerviosa.

-¡Dios! Edward…- dijo desesperada, acercándose a él- Yo no quería…todo esto es un malentendido…  
- Basta Tanya- dijo Edward con la cara contraída en un sentimiento indescifrable- No me mientas más. Por favor.  
-Pero amor…- murmuró Tanya.  
-Quieres parar…- se le notaba lo enojado que estaba- Hasta aquí llegamos. No quiero verte más.  
-¿Estas terminando conmigo?- preguntó.  
-No es obvio…- dije interrumpiéndolos- ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? ¿O eres tonta acaso?

Me miró con odio, corrección, con demasiado odio para ser una persona normal. Estuve a punto de tiritar de miedo, pero no lo hice ¡Esa puta no me daba miedo! Así que le sonreí con una falsa dulzura y ella indignada, se dio media vuelta y entro al pub. ¡Ahora tenía más ganas que nunca de entrar!

-Alice…- escuché que me susurraba Bella. Miré a mi prima, pero esta no me estaba viendo a mí, si no al chico que había roto con Tanya, el cual la miraba a ella- yo creo que mejor nos vamos, no nos dejaran entrar.  
-Ummm …- le dije poniendo cara de perrito- quiero bailar.  
-Si, yo también- dijo- pero…  
-Pero nada Bella, yo…-

Me quedé callada. ¡Dios estaba materializado en la tierra! ¿Qué cómo es eso posible? Bueno, si el chico que se acababa de bajar de ese lamborghini no era Dios, mierda, entonces era el chico más guapo que haya visto en mi vida, y si ya han escuchado esas palabras en mi, eran puras mentiras, porque este si era el más sexy de todos.  
Era alto y pálido, con un cabello dorado que lo traía desordenado y unos músculos increíbles. Tenía puestos unos jeans desgastados y una camisa azul que hacían juego con sus ojos. Era perfecto.  
Se acercó a nosotros con paso elegante y les puedo jurar que me sonrió ¡Mierda! Respira Alice, respira. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… eso.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- preguntó casi riéndose del asunto- ¿Por qué están todos afuera?  
-Señor, yo…- dijo Christopher.  
-Lo que pasa…- dije, y el volteó su cabeza hacia mi.- Este, el no nos dejó entrar, pero es que olvidamos nuestras identificaciones y somos nuevas aquí, y queríamos pasarla bien y bueno esto…  
-Ya calma- me dijo sonriendo.  
-Esta bien- y le devolví la sonrisa.  
-Soy Jasper- se presentó.  
-Me llamo Alice- le contesté. Agarré a Bella y la acerqué- y esta tímida chica es mi prima, I-SA-BE-LLA Swan.  
-¡Oye! - Oí que se quejaba – que no me di…

Pero no pudo terminar, porque alguien la interrumpió.

-¿Bella?- escuché que preguntaba una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas.

Me di vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y fue cuando me cayó la teja. ¡Edward! Ese chico que había terminado con Tanya, era el mismo estúpido que había hecho llorar a mi prima tantas veces.  
Lo fulminé con la mirada ¿Qué se creía hablándole a mi prima?

Lo iba a insultar, cuando escuché un carraspeo a mi lado y seguido de eso, la dulce voz de Jasper rompió el silencio.

-Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando?- Preguntó- ¡Entremos!  
-Pero si no nos dejan- respondió Bella.  
-Eso no es problema para mí…- habló Jasper- Mi padre es dueño de este Pub.  
-¡Que bien! - Dije- Muchas gracias Jasper.  
-Pero hay una condición para dejarlas pasar- dijo y vi como en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa pícara- Tienes que bailar conmigo.  
-¡Oh! Que mal!- le contesté riendo- Será todo un suplicio… jajajaja…

Vi como se le contraía el rostro en algo parecido a la decepción.

-Eh! No seas tonto- dije desesperada- Era broma, me encantaría bailar contigo.

Y sin decir más, entre al Pub de su mano, olvidándome de Bella.  
****

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bella

¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! Alice me las pagaría y feo esta vez. ¿Cómo mierda se olvida de mí? En especial cuando Edward se acaba de enterar de que yo soy yo. ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¿Qué hago? ¡Maldición!. ¡Ok! Está bien, tranquilízate Bella. Respira, el no te tiene que afectar en lo más mínimo, es un mentiroso traidor.  
Respiré hondo y dignamente, me dirigí hacia la puerta del Pub para poder entrar, pero algo me lo impidió, una fría mano en mi muñeca.

-¿Bella?- Escuché que preguntaba- ¿Eres tú?

Me volteé para verlo a la cara y poder decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle, que era un cerdo, un mentiroso, un hipócrita, pero apenas mire a sus ojos todo perdió sentido ¡Mierda!  
Sentí como la muralla que había construido alrededor de mi corazón se derrumbaba.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pude murmurar con la voz cortada.

¡Oh no! Iba a llorar. No! No! Bella! Haz algo! Demasiado tarde, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de mis ojos.  
Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, para intentar que el pelo escondiera mi lloriqueo.

-¿Por qué qué? - su voz sonaba curiosa.  
-Edward- dije y levante mi cara enojada- Suéltame.  
-No lo haré- dijo suavemente- Hasta que me digas dónde estabas y que te has hecho.  
**-**Suéltame Edward- supliqué- No lo hagas más difícil…  
-Pero ¿Por qué?- murmuró.

¿Qué por qué? ¿Acaso era estúpido? ¿Qué se creía ese imbécil?

Lo empuje lo más fuerte que pude y lo mire con odio, con dolor y arrepentimiento. El me veía sin comprender mientras yo me guardaba las ganas que tenía de gritarle. Me di media vuelta, para irme de ahí, ya no tenía ganas de bailar.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- volvió a decir a mis espaldas- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de tu mejor amigo?

¡Ah No! Esto sí que no lo acepto.

-¿Mi amigo?-

Me di la vuelta con una sonrisa diabólica y pude notar, con satisfacción, como el retrocedía un paso.

-¿Mi amigo?- Volví a preguntar sarcásticamente.  
-Si, tu mejor amigo- Dijo él, seguro de su respuesta.

Entonces lo solté.

-¡TU NO ERES MI AMIGO! – Le grité - ¡NUNCA LO FUISTE!  
-¿Por qué dices eso Bella? ¿Y todas las cosas que pasamos juntos?- preguntó ¿Dolido?

No Bella, no te dejes engañar.

-Eres un hipócrita. Te escuché el último día de clases hablar con Tanya. Escuché sobre lo de que tu mamá te pagaba para estar conmigo, sobre que era una gorda, una fea, todo.- Suspiré y lo miré con tristeza. Él estaba que no lo podía creer.- Realmente creí que eras mi amigo, que me querías y que eras distinto a los demás, pero me equivoque. ¡Ja! ¿Cuándo no? ¿Verdad? Soy una estúpida – sonreí con melancolía- Pero gracias por abrirme los ojos, porque ese día me di cuenta que eras igual que al resto. ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso Edward Cullen y quiero que te alejes de mí!-

Comencé a sollozar en silencio y me tapé el rostro con las manos.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hola Hola!! Disculpen por no haber actualizado ayer, pero Dios! Estoy llena de pruebas y a sido horrible, y esta vez, de nuevo no les traigo un capitulo extenso, pero nada le puedo hacer, no hay tiempo aun.  
Que más decir, espero les haya gustado el 5 capitulo, realmente me entretuve recordando la pelea de mi prima con la ex polola de Dominic. Ups creo que se me escapó el nombre, bueno no importa. Lo siento!  
Ammm que más? Si eso, que yo veo que mucha gente visita el fic y no me dejan reviews, porfis! Déjenme reviews, realmente son alentadores y si tienen algo que pueda mejorar, no duden en decirlo, porque no se es perfecto en todo**

Ummm eso!

Ahora los dejo, y gracias para la gente que deja reviews y me apoya, ya me daré el tiempo de agradecérselos personalmente.

Besos.  
Icha.  



	6. Chapter 6

**Intento de disculpas y otras cosas******

Edward

No lo podía creer. ¿Realmente esa chica había dicho Isabella Swan? Porque la Bella que yo conocía y la que estaba frente a mí en ese momento no coincidían en mi cabeza.

Observe detenidamente a la chica delante mío para ver algún rastro de Bella en ella, y realmente no encontraba nada, o sea está bien, la chica tenía el mismo color de pelo, igual de nívea la piel y los mismos ojos color chocolates, pero es imposible, porque Bella era gorda y fea, y esta joven estaba de muerte ¡Era Hermosa!

-¿Bella?- pregunté inconscientemente

Me sentía extraño, no podía dejar de mirar a Bella, era como si estuviera viéndola por primera vez.

Note como se tensó al escucharme nombrarla y giraba su cabeza con pánico hacia la chica que tenía al lado, que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Alice; la cual se volteó hacia mí y me analizó con sus ojos llenos de ira, como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza de un mordisco, pero ¿Qué le había hecho yo?

Me quedé quieto esperando a que me dijera algo, pero nada, todo era silencio.

¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que Alice había entrado y que Bella estaba conmigo afuera del Pub; y Si no hubiese sido por sus tacones que hacían eco mientras se alejaba de mí, no habría despertado de mi ensimismamiento.

¡Esperen! ¿Adónde se supone que iba? Primero teníamos que hablar.

Corrí tras ella para alcanzarla y antes de que abriera la puerta de entrada del local ya la estaba sosteniendo por la muñeca.

-¿Bella?- Volví a pregunta- ¿Eres tú?

Se volteó lentamente hacia mí con cara de pocos amigos, estaba enojada.

Por su expresión estaba casi seguro de que me gritaría, incluso abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero nada salió de ésta. Me quedé observándola fascinado, desde esta posición podía ver cada detalle de su hermosa cara, se veía tan suave, lo único que quería era tocarla, pero me resistí. Fue entonces cuando la escuché.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con su voz entrecortada.

Podría jurar que iba a llorar. Bajo su cabeza y la sacudió, como si estuviera despejando sus ideas.

-¿Por qué qué? – solté con curiosidad.  
-Edward- Susurró y luego levantó la vista, para posar sus ojos en los míos- Suéltame.  
-No lo haré- dije suavemente- Hasta que me digas dónde estabas y que te has hecho.  
**-**Suéltame Edward- suplicó con sus ojos llorosos- No lo hagas más difícil…  
-Pero ¿Por qué?- murmuré.

No lo entendía ¿Por qué se comportaba de aquella forma? Cómo si tuviera miedo de que la hiriera.

Traté de acercarme a ella, pero en un repentino movimiento me empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía. La miré confundido y ella me sostuvo la vista con odio en los ojos, para luego darse media vuelta y así, alejarse de ahí.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- pregunté cuando reaccioné - ¿Ya no te acuerdas de tu mejor amigo?

Creo que algo dije que no le causo gracia, pues apenas terminé de formular la pregunta se tensó. ¿Dios que había dicho tan terrible?

-¿Mi amigo?- susurró y se giró en mi dirección.

Retrocedí un paso y trague pesado ¡Dios! Bella asustaba, en especial con esa sonrisa de muñeca diabólica.

-¿Mi amigo?- volvió a preguntar en un tono sarcástico.  
-Si, tu mejor amigo- le dije, muy seguro de lo que decía.

Se le contrajo la cara en una mueca indescifrable.

-¡TU NO ERES MI AMIGO! – Gritó - ¡NUNCA LO FUISTE!  
-¿Por qué dices eso Bella? ¿Y todas las cosas que pasamos juntos?- pregunté con dolor.

¿Por qué Bella no me consideraba su amigo? ¿Por qué en estas vacaciones había cambiado tanto? ¿Le habría hecho algo y no me di cuenta?

Las cosas no calzaban en mi cabeza, en verdad creía que éramos amigos.

-Eres un hipócrita- dijo despacio- Te escuché el último día de clases hablar con Tanya. Escuché sobre lo de que tu mamá te pagaba para estar conmigo, sobre que era una gorda, una fea, todo.- Suspiró y me miró con tristeza.- Realmente creí que eras mi amigo, que me querías y que eras distinto a los demás, pero me equivoque. ¡Ja! ¿Cuándo no? ¿Verdad? Soy una estúpida – sonrió con melancolía- Pero gracias por abrirme los ojos, porque ese día me di cuenta que eras igual que al resto. ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso Edward Cullen y quiero que te alejes de mí!-

Estaba en shock sin poder creerlo, me había escuchado. Se supone que ella no se debía de enterar nunca. Había hablado mal de mi mejor amiga por miedo a que Tanya se enojara conmigo y la herí sin enterarme. Era un estúpido insensible y tenía que remediarlo.

La observé con tristeza mientras sollozaba y trataba de esconder su cara entra las manos. La había cagado.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente y en un movimiento repentino, rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos y apoye mi mentón en su cabeza. Dolía verla en ese estado, lo único que quería era consolarla, verla sonreír y que fuera la misma Bella de siempre, la que yo conocía desde pequeño.

Sentía como tiritaba tratando de ahogar sus sollozos, que cada vez se intensificaban más, mientras agarraba mi camisa con fuerza y la empapaba con cálidas lágrimas. La verdad no me importaba ser su pañuelo con tal de que se sintiera mejor.

Luego de estar mucho tiempo abrazados, se separó un poco de mí, lo necesario para poder mirarme.

-¿Por qué?- murmuró y luego bajo la vista avergonzada.

Trato de alejarse, pero no la dejé. Al contrario, la acerqué más a mi cuerpo y llevé mi mano a su cara para acariciarle la mejilla, lo cual la hizo estremecer. ¡Dios! Su piel era tan suave.

-Bella…- susurré y levanté su mentón para poder verla a los ojos – yo quería…

-¡ISABELLAAA!- chilló una voz no muy lejos de nosotros haciendo que Bella se distanciara -¿Vas a entrar o te quedarás toda la noche ahí con ese idiota?

Observé a Alice con cara de pocos amigos ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan oportuna?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bella**

Al fin, después de una larga noche, entré al Pub seguida de Edward.

Era un lugar amplio, con una barra al final y varias mesas alrededor, y en el centro estaba la pista de baile, abarrotada de gente, que era alumbrada por varias luces de distintos colores.

-Uhhh…- escuché a mi prima decir mientras fulminaba con la vista a Edward- ya era hora de que entraras…  
-Si… este… yo…- balbuceé.  
-Necesitábamos hablar- dijo simplemente Edward.  
-Vaya…- suspiró Alice y luego con malicia, agregó- No sabía que Bella tuviera amigos aquí. Supuse que el hecho de que llegara destrozada a Nueva York a pedir consuelo era porque no tenía, incluso nunca te había mencionado, así que ¿Quién eres?  
-Me llamo Edward Cullen- respondió- Amigo de Bella desde que tengo razón.  
-Pues parece que acabas de entrar a la etapa del razonamiento…- murmuró mi prima encogiéndose de hombros.

Fulminé a mi prima con la mirada. Estaba bien que me defendiera, pero yo sabía cómo manejarlo o eso era lo que yo esperaba.

Sentí la mano de Edward aprisionar la mía y se acercó por la espalda. ¿Qué era lo que se proponía?

-Bella…- susurró en mi oído y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda - ¿Bailarías conmigo?

Me había quedado sin palabras, por lo que lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza y me despedí de mi prima con un gesto de la mano. ¡No podía ser! Estaba cayendo a sus pies otra vez.

Me deje arrastrar por él hasta la pista de bailes donde comenzamos a bailar.  
Personalmente, no me gustaba el reggaetón, pero para bailarlo no estaba mal y como Alice me había instruido bien en este ámbito durante mi estadía en su casa la usaría como ventaja.

Me acerqué coquetamente a Edward, el cual se quedo paralizado al notarme actuar, y comencé a moverme sexymente a su alrededor. Sonreí triunfante, creyéndome ganadora, sin pensar en lo que vendría después. Sin darme cuenta, me agarro por la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo dándole la espalda. Sentía su cálida respiración chocar contra mi cuello y me estremecí ¡Mierda! Moví la cintura de un lado a otro bajando un poco lentamente. Se quedó quieto, tenso, y aprovechando ese momento, me di vuelta entre sus brazos para poder mirarlo. ¡Dios! Se veía tan lindo con esa sonrisa torcida que le conocía desde enanos.

Seguimos bailando. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero fue el suficiente como para darme cuenta de que lo había extrañado demasiado y que sin importar lo mucho que me había dañado, lo seguía amando, en secreto, claro.

-¿Bella?- preguntó.  
-¿Si Edward?- respondí.  
-Yo…- murmuró- yo….  
-Tu…- dije y levante mi vista hacia él.  
-Yo…-murmuró otra vez- quería pedirte dis…

No, no podía estar intentando hacer lo que yo creía que haría.

-Shhh…- lo callé y puse un dedo encima de sus labios- No lo arruines. De todas formas te perdono.- Le sonreí y luego lo besé en la mejilla, para después susurrarle- Eres un buen amigo.

Me di media vuelta para ir en busca de Alice, pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, el ya me había tomado la cara y comenzado a besar en los labios apasionadamente.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

DISCULPENME!! De verdad he tardado más de lo debido, pero el fin de semana estuvo de muerte! Además de que tenía que estudiar, incluso deberías estar estudiando ahora, pero me di un pequeño descanso. Ummm Haber, con respecto al capítulo no tengo mucho que decir, solo agradecerle a Dominic por ayudarme a ver su punto de vista, aunque no fue de tanta ayuda, ya saben, los hombres son tan poco expresivos. Sin ofender claro.

Quiero agradecerle a todas mi seguidoras por sus lindos reviews que me dan mucho ánimo y decirles que ya las adoro a todas! Jijijiji! También quiero advertirles que esta semana estare muy ocupada, por lo que creo que actualizaré como el jueves o el viernes… aun no lo sé.

Además, quiero animar al resto para que me deje reviews!

No hay nada más que decir!

Besos y abrazos a todos!  
Atte.  
Mai Cullen


	7. Chapter 7

**Primer día de clases******

Edward

Habían transcurrido seis días desde que no veía a Bella y les juro por Mahoma que no había dejado de pensar ni un minuto en ella ni en el beso que le di esa noche en el pub. Pero es que ¡Maldición! Fue algo tan repentino, sólo me nació y ya.

_**Flash Back**_

-Shhh…- me calló y puso un dedo encima de mis labios, y pude notar cómo se me aceleraba el corazón. - No lo arruines. De todas formas te perdono.- Me sonrío con la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto y luego me besó en la mejilla, para después susurrarme- Eres un buen amigo-

Me sentí raro, no raro así como algo malo, raro en el buen sentido de la palabra, si es que tenía un buen sentido, claro.

Lleve mi mano adonde Bella me había besado, pues al posar sus labios sobre mi piel sentí algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica ¿Extraño no?, y la miré enternecido ¿Cómo una persona podía tener tan buen corazón después de la putada que le había hecho? Definitivamente ella era única.

Noté como se giraba para alejarse de ahí, pero no la podía dejar ir, no de nuevo. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y preguntarle.

La tomé de la muñeca, con la intensión de retenerla, pero al voltearla hacia a mí y ver su hermosa cara frente a mí, no pude contener mi impulso y la besé ¿Por qué? No lo sé, simplemente lo hice.

Sus labios eran la cosa más extraña que haya probado en mi vida; carnosos, pero no tanto, suaves y con sabor a frutilla. ¿Eso era posible? Quizás en ella sí.

Moví mis labios sobre los suyos, para ver si me respondía, pero sentí como se tensaba y dejaba de respirar. No me respondió, en vez de eso, se quedó quieta y con los ojos abiertos, esperando a que terminara con lo que yo había comenzado. Insistí un poco más con el beso, pero al ver que no había caso, me separé de ella aun rosando sus labios, solo lo necesario para respirar.

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó fríamente.

No le contesté ¿Qué podría decirle?

-Está bien- dijo rosando mis labios- es mi turno entonces.

Sin preverlo, me dio la primera y la más fuerte cachetada que haya recibido en mi vida.

Me lleve nuevamente la mano a mi mejilla, como la había hecho minutos atrás, y la miré impresionado.

-Que te haya perdonado y que seamos "amigos"- explicó haciendo una mueca de disgusto- no quiere decir que abuses y te lances a mis brazos- respiró tratando de calmar su ira- Aun me das asco por lo que hiciste.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se fue. La había cagado otra vez.  
_**  
Fin flash back.**_

Di vueltas inquieto en mi cama, pero ya no podía volver a dormirme, así que me levante lentamente. ¡Dios! Como odiaba el primer día de clases, pero ahora había una razón para ir, y esa era Bella.

Caminé hacia el armario para escoger mi ropa, un jeans azul y una camisa negra con finas lineas blancas, y luego fui al baño a ducharme.

Hoy sería un largo día.  
**  
OoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bella**

Estaba soñando con panqueques rellenos de dulce de leche, ¡Dios! Como extrañaba comer de esos en la mañana, cuando mí querida prima se tiró encima de mi cama con ese ánimo tan característico de ella.

-Vamos Bella!- dijo saltando en mi cama como una niña pequeña- Levántate, que tengo que arreglarte.

Con dificultad, fije mi vista en el reloj, las 5:40 am, y luego la miré con enojo. ¿¡Que acaso estaba loca!?

-Alice…- le dije bostezando mientras me cubría con el cobertor- es muy temprano, anda a dormir.  
-Aaahh…no- respondió con un tono autoritario señalándome con su dedo índice - tú te levantas ahora mismo ¡Hoy es el primer día de clases y quiero que todos te miren lo linda que estas! No por nada fuimos a Port angels. Ya verás, todo el dolor que pasaste no será en vano.

¡Ojalá tuviese razón!

Si se preguntan lo del dolor que pase, pues les contaré lo que sucedió: Luego de esa noche en el pub, Alice decidió que teníamos que idear un plan, por lo que se tomó la libertad de llevarme de paseo una semana a Port Angeles ¡Una semana! Y ustedes se preguntarán ¿Qué tanto hicieron en una semana? Uf! Si supieran, mi prima es capaz de inventar cosas con tal de tenerme sometida todo ese tiempo. Bueno como les iba diciendo, nos fuimos a Port angels, pensando ingenuamente que iríamos a pasear, pero ¡No! ya que llegamos al hotel y ni siquiera pude bajar del auto, solo dejamos el equipaje, y nosotras seguimos rumbo a un lugar desconocido. No puedo decirles exactamente cuánto tiempo paso, solo sé que fueron horas, hasta que pude notar que nos adentrábamos en el bosque. Quise matar a Alice en ese momento ¡Un Spa!  
Permanecimos ahí dos días; Solamente les diré que nunca volveré a uno y además les daré un consejo, nunca se depilen con una vieja gruñona y fea ¡Tenía un horrible lunar con pelos al lado de la boca! ¡ASSCOO!  
Cuando volvimos a Port Angels, creí que ese pequeño demonio tendría compasión de mí, pero adivinen! La enana tenía todo un itinerario entre los que destacaban las visitas a los centros comerciales. ¿Por qué a mí?

Sentí como una pequeña mano me agarraba de los tobillos y con fuerza me jalaba fuera de mi calentita cama.

-Bellaaaa!!- me regaño Alice- No seas niña chica! Sal de la cama!  
-Mira quien me dice niña chica- le contesté- la más madura.  
-Oh! Cállate!-

Vi como me sacaba la lengua para después dirigirse al baño, y yo simplemente la seguí.

¡Dios dame paciencia!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

**Alice  
**  
Manejaba el Volkswagen con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba impaciente por ver la cara de todos, en especial de Tanya y Edward, cuando vieran lo preciosa que estaba Bella. Nadie se reiría de ella nuevamente, nadie la dañaría, y quien se atreviera a hacerlo se las vería conmigo.

Miré a Bella por el rabillo del ojo y vi que aun estaba enojada. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Bueno, se podría decir que tuvimos, para variar un poco, una pequeña discusión sobre su vestimenta, pero como siempre ¡yo vencí! ¡Jajaja! No conozco persona que se resista a mi arma mortal, la carita de perrito mojado.

Puse la radio para poder llenar ese silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el auto, pero no estaban tocando nada bueno, por lo que decidí colocar un CD ¡Perfecto! " Wanna be" de las "Spice girls".  
Sé que es una canción antigua, pero con Bella idolatrábamos a la Spice Girls cuando niñas, y en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea loca para que me volviera a hablar.

- Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want- canté y mire a Bella, la cual ni se inmutó, por lo que proseguí - So tell me what you want, what you really really want, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want,I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha…

Tenía cerrado los ojos, pero no me importaba. Nunca había sido muy cuidadosa cuando manejaba, y de todas formas, nunca había sufrido un accidente.  
Iba a seguir cantando, pero escuché como Bella murmuraba la canción y sonreí, ya no estaba amurrada.

- If you want my future forget my past- dijo emocionada, utilizando un lapiz de micrófono improvisado- If you wanna get with me better make it fast…  
- Now don't go wasting my precious time- respondí feliz- Get your act together we could be just fine…

Seguimos cantando en conjuntos, era como en los viejos tiempos, y nos reímos de lo desafinada que sonábamos en la notas altas ¡Dios, apiádate de las ventanas!

No nos dimos cuenta cuando ya estábamos en el estacionamiento del instituto, pero no nos importó, porque ahora venía el final de la canción y sin notar que teníamos un público, hicimos el show del año.

- If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give- dije abriendo la puerta del piloto -Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
-If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam…- chilló Bella saliendo del auto.  
-Slam your body down and wind it all around, Slam your body down and wind it all around, Slam your body down and wind it all around,Slam your body down zigazig ah- gritamos juntas afinadamente a todo pulmón mirándonos, para luego terminar susurrando mientras sacábamos las mochilas- If you wanna be my lover.

Sentimos aplausos a nuestro alrededor. ¡Qué vergüenza! Todos habían visto nuestro espectáculo.  
Observé a Bella la cual estaba roja como un tomate ¡Pobrecita! Y todo por mi culpa.

Cerré el auto rápidamente y cinco segundos después me encontraba arrastrando a Bella, avergonzada, por los pasillos del edificio, ya que ésta iba atrasada a clases.

La acompañé hasta la sala de clases donde se impartía literatura y ahí me separé de ella, pues yo tenía que ir a la secretaría a buscar mi horario.

¡Solo espero coincidir en algunas materias con mi prima!

**OoOoOoOOoOOoooOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoooooOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**  
**Bella  
**  
Alice me fue a dejar hasta la puerta de la sala de literatura, pero de todas formas estaba aterrada. Traté de tranquilizarme antes de entrar a clases con la Señora Harrison, pero me era difícil, después de todo, no es que el año anterior lo pasara muy bien en el colegio.

-Vamos Bella- murmuré para mí misma- Esto no te puede ganar.

Respiré hondo, y ya, sin vuelta atrás abrí la puerta y entré a la sala. Al instante todas las cabezas se giraron curiosas en mi dirección, y note como el rojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

-¿Necesita algo?- me pregunto la profesora- ¿Estas perdida?  
- Ah! Este…- susurre - no, yo vengo a clases de literatura.

Miró confundida mi cara y tuve que reprimir una risa cuando volvió a hablar.

-Según lo que tengo entendido…- dijo lentamente- no hay personas nuevas integradas a esta materia…  
- ¡Oh! Debe haber una confusión Señora Harrison- dije nerviosa- yo no soy nueva…  
-Disculpe ¿Pero cuál es su nombre señorita?- murmuró con una ceja levantada.  
-Isabella…- respondí- Isabella Swan…

No sé si estaba paranoica o qué, pero juro que en el momento en que dije mi nombre todos mis compañeros dejaron de hablar.

-Señorita Swan- dijo mi profesora dulcemente- parece que le a sentado muy bien el verano.  
-jiijijji…-reí nerviosa- gracias.  
-Bueno, no se quede ahí parada- me regaño- Tome asiento al final de la sala.

Caminé hacia el final de la sala notando las miradas y los murmullos de los demás. ¿Por qué no se concentraban mejor y me dejaban en paz? ¡Odio ser el centro de atención!

Me senté en el lugar vacio sin mirar al lado, realmente no me interesaba saber quien ocupaba el asiento de al lado. Tiré mi mochila al suelo y con miedo de enfrentar la mirada que los demás me echaban me escondí entre mis brazos, haciéndome la dormida.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOOOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOo**

**Edward**

No puse atención a toda la clase, pues había encontrado algo mejor que hacer, observar a Bella e idear un plan para volver a ganar su confianza.

Así es como se me paso la hora y para cuando tocó la campana aun no tenía idea de que iba a hacer con mi ex mejor amiga, en cómo podría convencerla para que se diera cuenta de que me arrepentía enormemente de lo que había dicho el último día de clases y así volver a la normalidad. La extrañaba mucho.

Vi cómo guardaba sus cosas en la mochila y se levantaba para salir rápido de ahí, pero en un acto impulsivo la agarré de la mano y la tiré hacia mí.

-Bella- susurré.  
-¿Qué quieres Edward?- pregunto fastidiada.  
-Que me perdones- le respondí.  
-Ya lo hice ¿No lo recuerdas?- hizo una mueca.  
-No que me perdones de esa forma- murmuré- quiero que seamos más que conocidos…  
-No quieres nada parece, no te basto con besarme la otra noche- dijo sarcásticamente.  
-No uses el sarcasmo conmigo- la regañé- te conozco demasiado para no reconocerlo.  
-¡Oh! Ahora resulta que me regañas- contestó y se dio la vuelta- ya te he aguantado muchas, agradece que te hablo. Eres un buen amigo cuando quieres y me hiciste muy feliz cuando me mentías, pero yo no creo que podamos tener la misma relación que antes, así que mejor déjame en paz … Cullen.

Me quedé tieso viendo como se alejaba. Nunca la había escuchado llamarme por el apellido.

Definitivamente, esto no estaba bien y tenía que remediarlo como fuera.

.  
**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOOOOOoOOoooooOoOoO**  
**  
DISCULPENMEEEE!! POR FAVOR!! PERO REALMENTE ESTOY COLAPSANDO CON TANTAS PRUEBAS Y TRABAJOS.**

OJALA LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, O SI NO TIENE DERECHO A PEGARME UN PALAZO, Y AMMM TAMBIÉN LES RECOMIENDO QUE LA PARTE DEL BESO (CUANDO EDWARD LO RECUERDA) LO LEAN CON LA CANCIÓN "PAIN" DE "JIMMY EAT WORLD" YA QUE LE PEGA BASTANTE BIEN.

BUENO QUERIDAS LECTORAS, ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS Y AMMM… DISCULPEN QUE ESTOS CAPITULOS NO SEAN TAAAAN ENTRETENIDOS, PERO PRONTO SERÁN MEJORES. SÓLO TENGAN PACIENCIA.

QUIERO AGRADECER LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO Y ANIMARLAS A QUE ME DEJEN OTROS.

AHORA SI LAS DEJO, PARA SEGUIR HACIENDO EJERCICIOS DE MATEMÁTICAS.

UN BESO ENORME Y UN ABRAZO.

MAI CULLEN.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un regalo, un amigo.******

Bella

Estos habían sido los días más extraños de toda mi vida; aun no podía creer que esto que estaba sucediendo era la realidad y que yo no estuviera soñando, porque si lo piensan ¿A cuántas personas les cambia tan drásticamente la vida en tres meses?

¡Y no es una exageración mía! O sea, primero que nada, nunca en mi vida me había sucedido que nadie me molestara en el colegio y segundo nunca nadie me había mirado además de solo para molestarme.

¡Si que podía ser rara la vida!

Me encontraba en clases de matemáticas ¡Como las odiaba! Y más encima a primera hora de la mañana. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente que ideaba los horarios? ¿Acaso no sabían que las clases dobles de matemáticas un viernes por la mañana es lo peor que le puedes hacer a un estudiante promedio?

Apenas escuche el timbre me levanté de mi asiento como un rayo con Alice pisándome los talones.

-Eii espérame Bella- se quejó- pareciese que hubieses visto un fantasma o…  
-Ya cállate Alice- contesté- sabes que no es por eso…  
-jijiji – se rió- apuesto que es para escapar de Cu…  
-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR SU NOMBRE!- grité

Todos los que caminaban por el pasillo se detuvieron y giraron a vernos con curiosidad. Vi como mi prima hacia un gesto con su mano para que cada uno se metiera en lo suyo y seguimos nuestro camino.

-Pero…-continuó- de todas formas iba a decir su apellido, no su no….  
-¡Alice! Ya para- le dije- sabes que no me importa si me sigue o no. Por lo que a mí respecta somos simples conocidos; ya no siento nada por él. Además que yo sepa, no estaba en clases de matemáticas hoy, así que es imposible que esté escondiéndome de él.  
-Vale vale…- levantó su mano en signo de paz

Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para dejarme pasar, el viento frío me dio de lleno en la cara. Nos encaminamos, y pronto llegamos a la entrada del edificio C, donde me despedí de Alice. Sin embargo ya estando dentro escuche cómo abría la puerta y me gritaba.

-¡MENTIROSA! ¡SÉ QUE LO SIGUES AMANDO! – Me giré a verla- ¡DICES SU NOMBRE MIENTRAS DUERMES!  
-¡MALDITA SEAS ALICE!- chillé.

Le hice un gesto grosero con la mano, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado y pude escuchar cómo se alejaba riendo a carcajadas. ¡Estúpida enana! Me las pagaría, sí que lo haría.

Miré la hora, sólo para percatarme de que iba atrasada otra vez a clases, y por primera vez en el día me eché a correr. ¡Dios! ¿Cuándo sería el día que llegaría a clases de literatura temprano?

Toqué tres golpes a la puerta del salón para después abrirla. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y sentía mis mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

-Yo… profe…sora…- dije tomando bocanadas de aire- disculpe… este ¿Podría pasar?

Noté como el resto de la clase me miraba mientras la Señora Harrison se debatía entre dejarme entrar o no, pero finalmente habló.

-Que no se repita Swan- soltó- No porque seas buena alumna puedes llegar a la hora que quieras.  
-Si profesora- dije agachando la vista- será la última vez.  
-Eso espero- escuché que murmuraba- y ahora, saquen todos su ejemplar de "sueño de una noche de verano" de William Shakespeare.

Caminé apresuradamente hacia mi asiento al final de la clase. Traté de no mirar hacia mi mesa, pero la curiosidad me venció.

Alcé mis oscuros ojos sólo para desilusionarme al notar que Edward brillaba por su ausencia ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Se encontraría bien?

"No seas estúpida Bella" me reprochó mi anti conciencia "¿Cómo te desilusionas? No pienses boludeses. ¿Es que acaso no te bastó con que te hiciera daño y ahora te preocupas por él como si nada?"

Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar tonteras mientras me dejaba caer en el asiento y luego sacaba las cosas de mi mochila. Abrí el libro en la página que la Señora Harrison había indicado y deje mi cabeza descansar sobre la mesa, no me sentía bien y, poco después cerré mis ojos y me quede profundamente dormida.

No fue hasta bastante tiempo después, según mi percepción, que volví a abrir mis ojos al escuchar un golpe seco. ¿Dónde estaba? Desorientada, miré para todos lados, solamente para encontrarme con la tierna mirada de la profesora. Sí, eso fue sarcástico. Tragué pesado.

-Señorita Swan- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- ¿sería usted tan amable de hablarnos sobre "el sueño de una noche de verano"?  
-Yo… este…-balbuceé- yo ha…eh…  
-¿Puede o no puede?- volvió a preguntar irritada.  
-Si, puedo- conteste, esta vez, completamente segura.  
-Bueno entonces explíquenos- se burló

¿Quién se creía esta vieja que era? ¡Se nota que no sabe con quién se metió!

-Bueno- comencé- primero que nada los principales temas que trata esta obra escrita por William Shakespeare son el amor y la magia, los sueños y la realidad. La comedia relata la historia de dos parejas de enamorado que sufren y disfrutan gracias a su amor.

Observé a mi profesora, que mantenía su vista fija en mí, y proseguí con mi respuesta.

-El trasfondo en común se encuentra en las celebraciones de la boda entre Hipólita y Teseo, anteriormente enemigos en batalla, y amante a punto de casarse al comenzar la obra. Además aparecen personajes como los reyes de las hadas, Oberón y Titania, o el duende Puck que entremezclan sus propios destinos y el de dos parejas de enamorados: Hermia y Lisandro, Demetrio y Helena- Tomé aire- La trama se desarrolla en tres actos en los que la rivalidad entre Titania y Oberón trastorna los acontecimientos entre los enamorados mortales pero también entre un súbdito de Teseo y la propia Titania-Suspiré y miré a mis compañeros- Al final los pesares y sufrimientos del amor se resuelven quedando tan solo como el recuerdo del sueños de una noche de verano…

Volví a mirar a la Señora Harrison y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Tenía la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos desorbitados, se veía muy graciosa. Sonreí.

-Bueno- se volteó y caminó al escritorio- eso a estado bien, ahora, si no le importa señorita Swan, me gustaría que pusiera más atención a mi clase, aun cuando…

Se calló y alcancé a oír como alguien tocaba la puerta de la sala. Con curiosidad, fijé mi vista en el lugar de donde provenía el suave "toc toc". ¿Quién sería? ¿Podría ser que Edward haya llegado tarde?

"Ya deja de pensar en él! Tonta Bella" me gruñó mi conciencia.

Y estaba en lo cierto ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él? ¿Qué me importaba a mí lo que hiciera?

Pero no desvié la mirada de la entrada del salón y pude notar como se abría la puerta de madera mientras un niño pequeño, no más de 6 años, asomaba su cabecita primero y luego corría hacia la profesora. ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí?

-Disculpa pequeño- dijo la señora Harrison y se agachó a su altura-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás perdido?  
-No…- oí al niño decir- estoid buzcando a Bella…

¿Qué me estaba buscando a mí?

-¿Bella?- preguntó mi profesora.  
-Zi- volvió a hablar el niño- ¿Haid adguna Bella aquí? – Puso cara de estar pensando y eso me hizo mucha gracia- creo que me dijedon que eda Bella Swan.

Al instante mi profesora me miró.

-¿Isabella?- preguntó- ¿Podrías levantar tu mano para que el niño sepa quién eres?

Hice lo que me dijo. El niño miró con sus ojitos curiosos la sala y sonrió al ver que me había localizado. Corrió con sus piernecitas, dando pequeños pasos, y con los brazos extendidos. Sólo entonces me fije en lo que llevaba entre sus manos, era una cajita.

Llegó hasta donde yo me encontraba y me agaché a su altura para recibirlo.

-Hola pequeño- dije- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Tommy- contestó alegremente - y esto es para ti…

Recibí la pequeña cajita, era blanca con una cinta rosada, y le sonreí.

-Muchas gracias Tommy- le di un abrazo- Pero ¿Quién me lo envía?  
-No lo sé…- respondió encogiendo sus hombros- dijo que tu sabrías quien era…

Escuché como alguien tocía y susurraba un "Isabella". Tenía que despedirme del niño.

-Bueno Tommy, es mejor que vayas a clases- le di un beso.  
-Adiós Bella- me susurró- eres muy bonita.

Y sin decir más salió corriendo del salón.

Volví a mi asiento y me quedé mirando el pequeño regalo bastante tiempo ¿De quién sería?

-Señorita Swan-

Salté de mi asiento.

-Podría, por favor, guardar esa caja y hacernos el honor de acompañarnos en clases.

Y eso hice.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooooOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoooOoOOooOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Apenas sonó el timbre eché a correr por segunda vez en el día, tenía que averiguar lo que tenía la caja en su interior, pero no alcancé a dar ni dos pasos fuera de la sala cuando tropecé con alguien, y caí al suelo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- chilló la persona, por la voz supuse que era mujer- mi blusa nueva…

Me levanté rápidamente y giré para ver quién era. ¡OH NO! esto no estaba bien.

-¡TÚUUUU!- dijo histérica, señalándome con el dedo- ¡MIRA LO QUE LE HAZ ECHO A MI BLUSA!  
-Fue un accidente, disculpa- contesté.

Y pensando que con eso estaba lista, me volteé para seguir camino, pero dos segundos después sentí unas manos en mi espalda y pronto me encontré en el piso nuevamente.

-¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS ESTÚPIDA?-dijo-¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DARME LA ESPALDA?  
-Lo siento Tanya, de verdad fue un accidente…- reclamé  
-¡UN ACCIDENTE! ¡A ESTO LE LLAMAS UN ACCIDENTE!- señaló su pecho manchado- ¡ÉSTA BLUSA VALE MÁS QUE TU VIDA MALDITA PERRA!  
-¡Hey! No es mi culpa que no veas por donde caminas…-

Me arrepentí horriblemente de haberle dicho indirectamente que era su culpa cuando me encontré pegada a la pared con la mano de Tanya alrededor de mi cuello. No podía respirar.

-¡MIRA IMBÉCIL!- me gruñó colérica- ¡VUELVES A…AHHAHAHAHAH!

Sentí como su mano dejo de hacer presión y un segundo después mi culo impactaba contra el suelo.

-Mira maldita zorra…- escuché a una voz familiar decir-que nadie te haya parado los carros antes no quiere decir que tu tengas el derecho de hacerle eso a alguien…

Giré mi cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Alice observando con rabia a Tanya, que ahora se encontraba tirada en el suelo con la cara descompuesta de la rabia.

-Además…- prosiguió- menos voy a dejar que abuses de mi prima, primero sobre mi cadáver…

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mí mientras que a Tanya se le desencajaba más el rostro. Sí, creo que recordó quien era mi prima.

-TU!!- gritó incorporándose de suelo- Eres la puta que hizo que terminara con mí Edward…

Alice se rió y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla cuando contestó.

- Primero que nada yo no soy ni una puta- dijo contando con los dedos- segundo, si Cullen terminó contigo debe ser por algo y tercero – dijo sonriendo- límpiate la nariz que tienes un moco colgando.

Me reí con ganas y tomé la mano que me tendió mi prima para poder pararme. Agarré mis cosas y seguí a Alice hasta el patio, donde nos sentamos en un banco.

-Gracias Alice- le dije- juro que estaba a punto de echarme a llorar ahí mismo.  
-No te preocupes, sabes que estoy para ayudarte. Y ahora…- me sonrió pícaramente- quiero saber sobre ese regalo del que todo el mundo está hablando…-

¡OH! ¡La cajita! Se me había olvidado.

Abrí mi mochila emocionada y la revolví para encontrar el regalo. Saqué la cajita y tiré las demás cosas a un lado.

-Pero que amooooor….- susurró mi prima- la persona que te lo envió debe ser todo un caballero.  
-Si…- contesté-  
-Ábrelo! Me muero por saber que es y quien es el que está detrás de todo esto.

Desarme el moño con las manos tiritando, ¡Qué pena, se veía tan bonita!, y quité la tapa de la caja. Abrí los ojos sin poder creerlo.

-¡No puede ser! – Chillé –pero ¿Cómo?

Saqué la pulsera del interior. Era de plata, muy fina, con estrellas y corazón colgando de ésta, igual a la que me había regalado mi mamá años atrás y que Tanya me había tirado por la alcantarilla.

-Espera…- escuché que dijo mi prima- hay una carta aquí…

Le quité de las manos el sobre y lo abrí, desdoblando la hoja de interior rápidamente.

-Lo siento Alice- susurre terminando de leer el papel- pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos después…

Y luego de eso, salí corriendo, nuevamente, dejando a mi prima con la intriga.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoooOOoOoOoOoOoooOo**

Llegué a la azotea del instituto con el corazón en la garganta, fue un milagro que no tropezara en la escalera mientras me dirigía ahí, pero creo que las ganas de averiguar qué estaba pasando le ganaron a mi descoordinación y mala suerte.

Miré impaciente hacia todos lados, pero no vi nada ni a nadie. Solté un bufido.

-¿Dónde estás?- gruñí.

Escuché una hermosa risa a mis espaldas y me giré para verle.

-No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de verme- sonrió.  
- Maldito, si era para esto que querías que subiera mejor me voy…- dije irritada.

Caminé de vuelta al edificio, pero sentí su mano tomar la mía.

-¡Hey Bella! No te enojes…- susurró en mi oído y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda- sólo estaba bromeando.

Lo observé con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué quieres?- escupí  
-Ten paciencia- dijo- ven conmigo…

Lo seguí hasta el otro lado de la azotea y no pude evitar soltar una exclamación.

-¡Dios! Edward ¿Qué has hecho?- le reprendí- Sabes que te pueden expulsar…  
-No, no pueden…- se encogió de hombros- lo pedí prestado…  
-pero en ese préstamo ¿Te dejaron traer el piano hasta acá?-

Fruncí el seño y pude escucharlo reír por segunda vez.

-Te ves tan linda cuando haces eso- me sonrojé y me arrastró hacia el instrumento- vamos…

Nos sentamos frente al piano y él comenzó a tocar.

¡Esperen! ¡Dios yo conocía esa canción! ¡Llevaba años sin escucharla! Era mi nana, la que compuso para hacerme dormir cuando murió mi mamá.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, y con un nudo en el estómago, lo abracé sin dejarlo terminar la canción y poco después noté sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Sollocé en su hombro.

-Shhh…-me calló mientras acariciaba mi cabello- calma…  
-Edward…- susurré- te he echado de menos…  
-yo igual…- contesto- discúlpame por ser un idiota…

Nos quedamos en silenció un rato, me sentía tan tranquila entre sus brazos.

-Bella…- murmuró contra mi pelo.  
-¿Si?- pregunté hipando.  
-Te quiero-  
-yo igual te quiero- suspiré- eres mi mejor amigo….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOo**

_**Bueno bueno… aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Disculpen la demora, pero Dios! Estoy ultra estresada con tantas cosas que hacer. Espero que disfruten lo que les dejo y si no… emmm… pueden pegarme y matarme, pero no sabrán el resto de la historia.**_

IJIJIJJIJIJIJI! Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado y le agradecería si me dejaran más D!

Ya los dejo, que tengo que ir a estudiar historia universal!

Un beso enorme y un abrazo!

Saludos!

Mai Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hoy me he propuesto sacar mi caja de crayones y pintar un mundo de colores. Por una vez no quiero negros ni grises en mi vida. Color, mucho color! Que me de aire, que me de vida. Que me den la fuerza y el ánimo que necesito para seguir mirando al frente.  
Hoy el sol va a estar más brillante que nunca; y aunque el cielo tenga algunas nubes, yo lo voy a pintar de puro celeste.  
Hoy voy a ser yo. Voy a extender mis alas que ya hace tiempo tengo escondidas. Hoy las voy a mostrar, sin heridas...  
...Y voy a volar...  
¿Vuelas conmigo?_****

**Colores, grises y negro.******

Bella

Decir que era feliz en ese momento se quedaba corto para lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Creo que la mejor forma sería decir que era la persona más afortunada y más mega ultra feliz del mundo, y todo gracias a una persona.

Me encontraba sentada en el patio del instituto, con una guitarra, trabajando en sacar los acordes de una canción, broken wings de Flyleaf, mientras pensaba en el último mes. En como con Edward habíamos arreglado todo y éramos los mejores amigos, como siempre se supone que fue.

Las cosas habían sucedido tan rápido, pero no me asustaba. Tenía todo el apoyo de Alice y confiaba plenamente en su criterio, y si ella decía que estaba bien, yo le creería. Además Edward no me había dado motivos para dudar, incluso diría que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por compensarme por lo horrible que se había portado.

Sonreí recordando todo lo que había hecho para que lo perdonara, y es que ¡Dios! ¿Acaso podía existir alguien tan tierno como él? Obvio que no, porque Edward era único.

Miré mi cuaderno con las notas garabateadas por todos lados. ¡Listo! Ya tenía la canción completa.  
Dejé el lápiz a un lado y acomode la guitarra en mis brazos. Giré mi cabeza hacia todos lados asegurándome de que no hubiese nadie cerca y luego, tomando aire, comencé a cantar.

-**Thank you for being such a ****friend ****to me. ¡Oh! I pray a friend for life- **susurré cerrando mis ojos **- And have I ever told you how much you mean to me? ¡Oh! you're everything to me- **escuché unos pasos, pero seguí**-  
Thinking all the time how to tell you what I feel, Contemplating phrases...I'm gazing at eternity,  
I am floating in serenity...**

-Espero que a quién le estés cantando esa canción- dijo una aterciopelada voz- se lo merezca.

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente para así encontrarme con el ser más perfecto que podía pisar el planeta, Edward. Curvo sus labios en esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me derretía y se sentó a mi lado. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Y bueno…- empezó- ¿A quién le cantabas broken wings tan fervorosamente?

Me sonroje por su comentario ¡Dios! Se había dado cuenta de lo emocionada que estaba.

-A nadie en especial- mentí- sabes que me fascina cantar…  
-mmm…- murmuró

Noté como se acercó a mí y dos segundos después sus brazos estrechaban mi cintura.

-Ummm ¿Edward?- dije nerviosa- ¿Qu… qué estás haciendo?  
-Pues…- contestó, rozando sus labios con el lóbulo de mi oreja- abrazando a mi mejor amiga…

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. ¡Mierda! No sabía que decir, y su cálido aliento en mi oreja no ayudaba mucho…

-¡Me cuesta pensar con claridad!-

Me miró divertido.

Al instante me sonroje más y me sentí levemente acalorada ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

-¿Tan nerviosa te pongo?- se burló.  
-No seas estúpido- contesté irritada mientras guardaba mis cosas.

Ágilmente me incorporé de mi lugar echándome la guitarra a la espalda y comencé a caminar en dirección al edificio C dejando a Edward atrás, pero poco después me alcanzo.

-Eh! Bella solo era una broma…- se excusó  
-Ummm dale- hice una mueca  
-La verdad es que tú me pones nervioso a mi…- dijo como si nada, aun caminando.

Me paré en seco ¿Realmente había escuchado bien? Lo observe con la mirada desorbitada y pude percatarme de cómo trataba de reprimir una risa.

-Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima Edward Anthony- lo amenacé.  
-Uhuhuhuhh- hizo una mueca de susto- que miedo!

Corrí hacia él lo más veloz que pude, sin mirar por donde pisaba, y cuando estaba por alcanzarlo pise el cordón y tropecé, arrastrándolo conmigo al suelo.

-Auch!- me quejé.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia los suyos y le sonreí con malicia.

-Te dije que te las verías conmigo- susurré.  
-Wow!- se llevó un mano al pelo- si hubiese sabido que así hacías sufrir a tus victimas, me habría burlado de ti más veces.  
-Y eso no es todo, aun falta algo…- dije riéndome  
-¿A sí?- levantó una ceja- ¿y qué es?  
-Esto- murmuré.

Y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para luego salir corriendo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

**Tanya  
**  
Iba camino a Biología, con Lauren y Jessica, conversando de Chicos y de cómo en poco tiempo volvería a estar con Edward, cuando los vi. Estaban los dos tirados en el suelo, ella encima de él. ¿Qué se creía esa puta estando con mi Edward? Escuché como se reían de lo que estaban hablando, parecían un par de ¿Enamorados?

-¿Tanya ese no es Edward?- preguntó Lauren.  
-Y miren nada más con quien está- se burló Jessica- Con Isabella Swan.  
-¿La gorda Swan?- Pregunté con asombro- ¿en verdad es ella?  
- Si…- respondieron al mismo tiempo- el rumor dice que se hizo una liposucción…

Volteé nuevamente a observarlos, sólo para percatarme de cómo ella pegaba sus labios a la mejilla derecha de mi Edward y luego salía corriendo.

Me hirvió la sangre y en ese mismo instante juré que me las pagaría. Nadie se metía conmigo y salía bien parada como para contarlo.

-Jess! Lau!- llamé.  
-¿Si?- Preguntaron

Dirigí mi vista hacia ellas y pude ver como se encogían de miedo.

-¿Qué les parece si le damos una bienvenida a Swan? ¿Si le recordamos los viejos tiempos?

Sonreí. Esto se pondría bueno.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooOoOoOOooOoooOoOoOoOoOoo**

**Bella**

Corrí al baño apenas tocó el timbre. Quería evitar a Edward a toda costa por un tiempo, y además, había quedado de juntarme con Alice ahí a las 3:45.

Abrí la puerta con la monita blanca en ésta y entré, notando al instante que no había ni rastro de mi prima. El lugar estaba vacío. Caminé hasta el final de la hilera de lavamanos y me senté, apoyándome contra la fría baldosa de la muralla, mientras veía la hora, las 3:50. ¿Dónde se encontraría?  
Resignada a esperar, saqué el libro que me estaba leyendo, Crónicas de una muerte anunciada y no mucho después comencé a tararear "Enjoy the Silence" de Depeche Mode.

-Words like violence break the silence. Come crashing in…-suspiré-Into my little world Painful to me…

Escuché como alguien entraba al baño, pero no me importó, de seguro era Alice.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- escuché una chillona voz exclamar- ¿Pero si no es Bella?  
-No querrás decir Bestia-dijo otra voz aguantando la risa.

Oh! No podía ser.

Despegué mis ojos del libro con terror y los dirigí hacia las figuras que se alzaban delante de mí. Tanya, jessica y Lauren estaban ahí. Trague pesado.

-¿Ni siquiera un Hola?- se burló Tanya-¿No vas a saludar a tus amigas?

Las tres rieron.

Me incorporé del suelo y me encaminé hacia la entrada, tratando de salir de ahí.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo Jessica sujetándome de la muñeca.  
-¿Qué acaso tu mamá no te ha enseñado modales?- preguntó Lauren con maldad-¡Oh! Pero que boba ¡verdad que no tienes!

Las miré con odio y dolor. Yo no me merecía esto.

Volví escucharlas reír.

-Uf… si hubiese sido tu mamá…- aseguró Tanya- también me habría suicidado al tener un bebé como tú.

No sé cómo me atreví, pero me alegro en parte de que haya sucedido. De repente fue como si una fuerza mayor se apoderara de mi cuerpo y lo más fuerte que pude le pegué una cachetada.

Lágrimas de rabia caían de mis ojos.

Observé como Tanya se tocaba la cara sorprendida, y luego, sin alcanzar a reaccionar, con ira me empujó contra la pared.

-¡ESTÚPIDA!- gritó- ¿Qué te has creído?

Sentí uno de sus puños impactar contra mi cara y caí.

-Eres una maldita prostituta, gorda, perra, maraca- volvió a hablar mientras me pateaba – Prima de las vacas… No te mereces nada en esta vida. Eres una asquerosa obesa insignificante…

Me agarró del pelo con fuerza obligándome a mirarla. Yo seguía llorando.

-Has algo bueno por todos- susurró- y mátate. Sólo estorbas, porque realmente nadie te necesita.

Y bruscamente me soltó.

-Vámonos- demandó

**OoOoOoOOOoOOOoOOooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alice

Doblé la última esquina antes de llegar al baño, esquivando al trío de retontas que se estaban riéndo ahí cerca, y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta. Iba atrasada veintiún minutos y 14 segundos. ¡Dios! Bella me mataría.

-Bella… yo …- dije entrando, pero no pude terminar.

Me petrifiqué al ver el panorama que se me presentaba. Mi prima tiritaba de miedo, hecha un ovillo, en el suelo del lugar. Su mochila estaba rasgada y sus pertenencias se encontraban esparcidas por todos lados.

-¡OH! DIOS…- grité acercándome a ella- ¿QUÉ TE A PASADO? ¿ESTÁS BIEN?  
-Si…- susurró débilmente-solo estoy un poco cansada…  
-Pequeña…-murmuré tranquilizándola- no te preocupes, todo irá bien…

Subí como pude a Bella en mi espalda y tratando de no tropezar, me la llevé de ahí.

Quien quiera que le haya hecho esto me las pagaría, y muy caro.

Nadie se metía con mis seres queridos sin salir herido.

**OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOO**

**DIOSS!! SE SUPONE QUE EL CAPITULO ERA MUCHO MÁS LARGO… PERO BUENO, QUERÍA TERMINARLO HOY, PERO NO PUDE…. ASI SON LAS COSAS A VECES.**

ESTOY VUELTA LOCA ESTUDIANDO, ASÍ QUE CREO QUE ACTUALIZARÉ YA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA. DISCULPEN MUCHO LA DEMORA…. ¡!

ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO ESTE CAPÍTULO… CREO QUE LLORÉ UN TANTO HARTO MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBÍA Y LEÍA MI DIARIO….

ADEMÁS QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE ME APOYAN INCONDICIONALMENTE!

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y DEJEN MÁS! QUE ME DAN MUCHO ÁNIMO!

UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO ENORME A TODOS!

SALUDOS!

MAI CULLEN.


	10. Chapter 10

**TODO SE VUELVE NUEVAMENTE NEGRO**

_"Piérdete en el camino si quieres, pero no te pierdas a ti en él"  
_

**Bella**

Todo estaba sumido en una total oscuridad cuando por fin abrí los ojos. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta mi cama, pero agradecía a quien quiera que me hubiese llevado porque realmente sentía el cansancio azotar mi cuerpo. Trate de incorporarme, pero al momento sentí una punzada atravesar mi cuerpo y un gemido de dolor brotó de mis labios. No intenté nuevamente el sentarme en la cama. Opte por quedarme recostada, mientras trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido.

¿Qué había pasado? Aún las cosas en mi cabeza estaban confusas, flashes de los acontecimientos previos a mi pérdida de conciencia atacaban mi cerebro, produciéndome una gran jaqueca. Recuerdo que me encontraba esperando a Alice, cuando apareció Tanya y su séquito en el baño, también recuerdo como se habían burlado de mí sin ningún remordimiento, sacando nuevamente a la luz el suicidio de mi madre y mi gordura, y luego como había sido vilmente golpeada por ellas. Sentí como se me revolvía el estómago al pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que la muerte de mamá fuera culpa mía.

"No lo es, yo sé que no hay responsabilidad de alguien implicada en su muerte, ella estaba enferma."

Entonces, ¿Por qué dudaba?

Mis ojos se aguaron por darle vueltas al asunto.

¿Y si Tanya tenía razón y mi mamá realmente terminó con su vida por mí? ¿Podría una madre odiar tanto a su hija como para matarse?

Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar esa idea de ahí, al mismo tiempo que ardientes lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas. De nuevo sentí como mi estomago se encogía y unas ganas enormes me dieron de vomitar al pensar que yo era la asesina de alguien tan bueno como mi madre. Me paré de la cama ignorando el dolor que envolvía a mi cuerpo y corrí al baño con urgencia, mientras me convencía mentalmente que esa era una etapa superada, que ya había ido al psicólogo por ello y que no era culpable de nada.

Llegué al baño cerrando la puerta al tiro con llave, corrí al lavamanos, ya que era lo más cercano, y devolví todo ahí con asco, mientras nuevas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. Abrí la llave de paso de agua y la deje correr unos segundos, antes de atrapar un poco y llevármela a la cara para despejar mis ideas. El agua estaba fría, pero así era mejor, necesitaba saber que aun podía sentir algo más que dolor.

Levanté la vista del lavamanos topándome con mi cara demacrada, como meses atrás. Me observé detenidamente, vi la hinchazón en mi ojo derecho y el tono entre purpura y negro que estaba tomando la piel alrededor, luego noté mi labio partido, y una que otra contusión del cuello para arriba. Levanté mi polera sin pensarlo, para ver que tan mal estaba mi cuerpo y de nuevo se me aguaron los ojos al notar la cantidad de golpes que se veían en éste. Toqué con cuidado mi vientre presionando levemente sobre los lugares dañados, dejando que se reflejara de vez en cuando una mueca en mi rostro.

Estaba mirándome, cuando de repente recordé que Tanya me había llamado gorda nuevamente. Cerré los ojos negando, no estaba gorda ¿O sí? Volví a fijarme en el espejo, y casi pego un grito al ver reflejada a la antigua Bella ahí. Me piqué los ojos convenciéndome de que era una ilusión, pero cuando fije mis ojos ella seguía ahí acosandome. Respiré con dificultad y comencé a convencerme mentalmente de que esa no era yo, que yo había adelgazado, pero mi antiguo o quizás actual reflejo me estaba atormentando en ese momento. Retrocedí.

Salí del baño asustada, no quería seguir viéndome, me daba asco mi reflejo. Caminé de vuelta a mi pieza y me escondí bajo los cobertores, quedándome dormida después de un rato con mi antigua imagen dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

**----------------------------- DOS MESES DESPUÉS----------------------------------------------**

Me encontraba resignada a acompañar a Alice y a Edward a Almorzar. No tenía hambre y me cargaba estar en el comedor, ver como los demás comían asquerosamente cosas tan grasosas y calóricas, me daban ganas de vomitar. Atravesé la puerta del casino acompañada de mis dos amigos y nos pusimos en la cola de almuerzo, aun sabiendo que con suerte compraría una manzana. Debo admitir que hace semanas que ya nada era normal, desde ese día en que Tanya me dio una "calurosa" bienvenida, todo había dado un giro fatal. Me alejé de la gente de a poco, y casi ya ni salía de casa, sólo para ir al colegio, aunque a veces ni siquiera ganas de ello tenía. Además, casi ya ni hablaba con Edward, el estaba extraño conmigo, aunque no me importaba. Me había obsesionado con las calorías y comía solamente cuando era absolutamente necesario para que ni mi prima ni mi amigo me retaran diciendo que estaba perdiendo mucho peso. Claramente yo les negaba todo, había perdido 17 kilos en estos dos meses, pero cuando me miraba al espejo no se notaba. Les juro que iba al gimnasio y comía lo mínimo y me veía igual que siempre.

-¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí cariño?- me preguntó preocupada Alice, sacándome de mis divagaciones.  
-Si….eh….¿Qué decías?- pregunté  
-Alice te preguntaba que si ibas a comprar o te ibas a saltar la comida como todas las otras comidas del día- dijo Edward enojado.  
-Yo no me salto las comidas Edward, estoy comiendo normalmente- mentí descaradamente, mientras cogía una manzana y una coca cola light.

Edward me miró con una ceja levantada, mientras pagaba mis cosas y me iba a sentar a la mesa que ocupábamos siempre. No dejaron de mirarme mientras comía lentamente mi manzana y contaba mentalmente las calorías que llevaba consumidas en el día. No quería engordar, no podía engordar, debía ser perfecta para que él me quisiese. Abrí mi coca cola y la tome despacito, al mismo tiempo que Alice hablaba de ir a una fiesta el fin de semana, lo cual no me sentó nada bien.

-Alice, yo no pienso ir….sabes que odio todo eso- dije mientras guardaba disimuladamente la manzana en una bolsa, sin darme cuenta que Edward seguía mirándome. Sólo había comido la cáscara, no era mucho según mis cálculos.  
-Pero Bella….- intentó quejarse, sin embargo fue interrumpida por el brusco movimiento que hizo Edward al levantarse de la silla.  
-No lo soporto…..si tu lo quieres Ignorar Alice, está bien….pero yo no voy a hacerme el tonto mientras veo como una de las personas más importantes en mi vida se destruye-

Me quedé shockeada procesando sus palabras, pero luego de unos segundos, al ver que se levantaba, intenté agarrar su muñeca para que me mirase, pero ya había desaparecido. Me incorporé rápidamente, dejando a Alice sola sentada en la mesa del comedor e intenté correr lo más rápido posible para alcanzarlo. Salí del comedor y giré mi cabeza hacia todos lados, al mismo tiempo que sentía como mi corazón intentaba salirse de mi pecho por el sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo con mi cuerpo. Lo vi al final del pasillo, caminaba rápidamente. Volví a correr en dirección a dónde se encontraba, pero sentía como las fuerzas me abandonaban poco a poco.

-EDWAAAAAARD!!!!!- grité con lo último de fuerza que me quedaba.

Lo vi girarse hacia mí antes de caer y que todo se volviese totalmente negro.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, pero los volví a cerrar por la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación. Pestañee un par de veces para poder adaptarme a la claridad de la habitación. Cuando logré mantener los ojos abiertos, me incorporé en la cama y miré a mí alrededor. Estaba en una habitación blanca y tenía olor a desinfectante. Observé a través de la ventana el patio del colegio y caí en la cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería. Sentí como alguien se movía a mi lado y al girarme pude observar a Edward con sus ojos puestos en mí. Le sostuve la mirada, pero él la desvió.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó agachando la cabeza y jugando con sus manos.  
-Si….-dije dudosa- ya me siento mejor, no sé porque tanto drama por un pequeño desmayo, no es como que no me haya pasado antes.

Quise golpearme en el momento que me miró con el ceño fruncido. Tonta Bella, no deberías hablar demás.

-¿Te has desmayado antes?- me reprendió  
-No es tan terrible Edward….- dije tratando de persuadirlo- no es como si estuviese enferma o algo…solo es el cansancio, no he dormido bien últimamente.

Me miró incrédulo y luego simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te haces ésto?- susurró.  
-¿Hacerme qué?- pregunté restándole importancia.  
-ésto….-dijo señalándome- ¿acaso no te ves? Es triste….no, ni siquiera eso, eres patética. Te estás matando por una estupidez. ¿Tan importante es el físico?

¿En verdad el me estaba preguntando si era importante el físico, después de todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros? ¿No era él el que se avergonzaba de mí por ser gorda? Me reí con ganas antes sus ojos por lo que me había dicho y con una mueca de desagrado le hice frente.

-¿No crees que eres un poco hipócrita? ¿No eras tú el que se avergonzaba de mi?- le espeté con rabia- ¿O acaso me vas a negar todo?  
-Yo….yo…- tartamudeó avergonzado.  
-¿TU QUÉ?-dije desesperada-es esta estúpida sociedad la que me hace hacer esto. Fue suficiente de la Bella gorda, todos se burlaban de mi, incluso tú a mis espaldas…adelgacé y Tanya siguió diciendo que estaba gorda, y tenía razón….yo sólo quiero ser perfecta. Es así como son las cosas, si no eres una barbie te destierran, te golpean, te hieren sólo por un estúpido código de sociedad…- respiré con dificultad, sentía mi corazón a punto de explotar y mis ojos habían comenzado a desbordar lágrimas sin darme cuenta.- Debo admitir algo….todo esto lo hice porque tú me gustas desde que tengo memoria, me arrastraste a esto inconcientemente….sólo porque quería que me miraras como veías a Tanya….

Me tapé la cara con las manos, me daba vergüenza mirarlo a la cara después de lo que le había confesado. Escuché como se removía en su asiento y luego vino el rechinar de la silla cuando se levantó.

-Yo no quería esto Bella, yo nunca te obligué a nada…te dije que todo lo de ese día con Tanya había sido porque estaba ciego, me había dejado influenciar por ella, porque creí que me gustaba, pero realmente sólo era de caliente que quería estar con ella…. porque realmente con la única persona que quería estar era contigo, Tanya no te llegaba ni a los talones...sin embargo ahora ya no puedo estar cerca tuyo….no soporto ver cómo se consume tu vida ante mis ojos, como te matas por un capricho. Eras preciosa antes, irradiabas alegría y siempre tenías una sonrisa para mí, te desvivías por los demás, y ahora sólo veo lo demacrada que estas y los huesos que se marcan por todos lados, como te queda grande la ropa y como te alejas de todos, cómo te desvives por algo irreal…una belleza que no es belleza. Realmente lo siento si esto lo hiciste por mí, pero no era necesario….

Escuché como sus pasos se alejaban hacia la puerta. Levanté mi vista fijando mis ojos en su espalda.

-No quiero que te acerques a mí, no intentes hablar conmigo….olvida que somos amigos, no puedo tenerte de amiga, no así.

y simplemente se fue, dejándome ahí con el corazón recogido de dolor, sin saber que eso sería sólo el principio del infierno en el que se convertiría mi vida en los meses siguientes.

* * *

**Hola! He retomado la historia después de mucho tiempo, pero tuve unas complicaciones en cuanto a mi estado emocional y físico, espero me disculpen. Sé que es un capítulo corto, porque mi diario esos días estaban llenos de cálculos de calorías y mi peso por todos lados, además que es un capítulo de transito, a todo lo que viene después. Realmente la anorexia es una enfermedad obsesiva. Espero les guste lo que les dejo, si no, bueno, lo siento. Saludos a todos aquellos que leen esta historia. Espero actualizar pronto, porque próximamente se viene el punto de vista de Alice y de Edward esos dos meses en que Bella los paso como si nada...diré que pasó con Tanya y su séquito de moscas en el siguiente capítulo, ya que en la vida real yo me enteré de ese hecho como 6 meses después, "Alice" y "Edward" disimularon super bien…. Si lees esto, no olvides pinchar el botón verde de abajo, me animarían mucho si dejaran un review.**

**Un abrazo a todos.  
y sigan rezando por Chile, sobre todo por todos aquellos víctimas del terremoto.**

**un beso.**

**Mai Cullen.  
**


End file.
